Forgotten memories
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: Reno has vanished and its Elena's fault. She starts to find out more about the guy who drives her loopy and she sees a human side of Reno she never thought existed. TsengXElena RenoXElena and RenoXCissnei


QE:I was writting this instead of do school work.

E.S.P:Which you had all holiday to do.

QE:Any way I don't own the Characters and stuff that belongs to square enix.

Evestar:Where the backwards and forwards might get annoying and we apologize for it.

QE:We had to asked Vexen for help which unfortunately was helpfully.

* * *

Tseng looked around the apartment sadly. He had to admit it was one of the few times he would. The apartment was small which was weird for the Turk salary. Maybe the moron had some sense. It was he's first time in this apartment. That was a lie but this was the only time he could look around. He felt bad. He had been one of his oldest friends.

He glanced at the wall. Only the moron would have a huge TV against the wall and really old gaming devices. The Sofa was velvet black and had questionable stains. Obviously he lived here as beer can and discarded food dishes lined the dashboard. A crash behind made him aware that his other half was not doing what she was supposed to.

"Elena what are you doing?" He shot at the blonde behind the island of granite that separated the two areas.

"What? He has some good stuff." The blonde pouted before returning her attention to the mini bar. He mentally noted to scold her later. She would have to listen to him as she made her plaything run off.

He took one look around the living room slash kitchen and walked into the bedroom. He paused and looked at the double bed; the cream sheets had an unmistakable stain on there. A tall dark skinned male walked out of a door to the side.

They both looked knowingly at each other. This was bad. Never before had they lost him. He was like a boomerang he always came back. That crumpled piece of paper confirmed they worst fears. They might not be able to find him ever again.

They were the Turks.

They should have known.

5 days before.

"See you later Reno." Rude called through the door. He had long given up dragging the red head to work. He was going to be late so be damned if Rude was going to do anything about it.

Said Reno was crashed out on his sofa.

A crumbled piece of paper was lying discarded by his feet.

His perky attitude was gone.

Tears had stained his cheeks.

In one hand a glass of whiskey and the other his phone.

Elena had been around the night before. She had had an argument with Tseng again and had come to him for sympathy and a round in the bed. For the first time in her two year relationship with Tseng, he had refused her. Boy was she mad. She did the worst thing possible and told him the truth. How no one really liked him. How he was useless but no one else was stupid enough to do the jobs so he did them. Even that he wasn't good in bed and she only came to him because he was easy.

Every one of them ripped his already battered heart open.

He stood up and brushed himself down. He would, in an effort, try.

"Now where's my tie, yo." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the bedroom.

His tie was tied to the headboard.

_"Reno. You mother fucking basterd. Untie me." _An echo called from some unknown place.

He paused. Before shaking his head and discarding the episode as he mind playing tricks on him. He glanced at the bed and blinked back tears. She was still here ripping and tearing him to pieces.

Rude gave his friend a weary look. One he was presentable. His hair was tamed and in a neat ponytail, kind of like Tseng's, he was wearing a tie and his shirt looked ironed. Two, there was no comment or anything as he walked by, just hi and three he was doing paper work not tormenting the new recruits or him or Tseng or Elena he even called her Elena not Laney or sweet cheeks.

Whatever was up with him it didn't help with Elena exploding at him or Tseng's barrage of questions. Reno looked twitchy.

"What to talk about it?" Rude asked placing food and coffee on the table.

"No." Reno mumbled. "Behind on paperwork." He gestured to the huge pile in his in box, some a year old.

Rude hovered. He wasn't going to leave.

Reno knew this. "I need space."

Rude nodded and left him.

He noticed something else Reno had covered up his tattoos.

They meant everything to him.

Present day.

Elena looked around the bedroom. Oh the amount of times she had been in here. Grabbing the cheap plastic stool from under the bed and started rummaging around the top shelf in the wardrobe. He had refused to let her up there cunningly, and the guys had left to do a sweep of the area. Her hands landed on a thick piece of paper. She pulled it down. "Secret file?" She read. Inside were three old looking floppy disks, marked one, two and tree. "Hence the old stuff you nostalgic fool." She then proceeded to sweep the area for a console to play it on. "You can't even spell three right."

4 days before.

Reno sat in the bath tub. Phone in hand. He had given up getting ready and started to dial a number. "Hi Tseng." "I need a sick day, yo." He growled and gripped the phone tighter. "Fine." He hissed. "Don't expect me in today." He threw the phone at the wall. Breaking it.

_"Why you covering them up?" _He looked towards the mirror. Two forms stood, one running her finger under the others eyes. _"They are beautiful dumbarse." _She giggled.

He mouthed the next line along with the figure. _"I hate them they remind me everything I left behind."_

She kissed both of the cheeks. _"Now they have a happy memory." _She held both his hands. _"At least you have a past." _ They fingers trailed a part as she left.

"Yo, did you realise what you did to me slick?" He asked before all the emotions over took him and he broke down.

_"You promised me." _The voice smiled. _"Remember slick." _It joked.

"I remember." He chocked. Curling up in a ball he pulled a couple of towels down and slept the nightmares away.

Present day.

Elena was envious. She was pretty. Brown hair naturally curled down to her shoulder. Slim figure. She looked so good next to Reno. Reno was the one holding the camera up.

"_Hi. This is Cissnei's and Reno's secret folder Tseng should never find out about." She laughed._

_Reno rolled his eyes. They were on the screen in bed. Obviously naked under the covers._

"_I would like to make a confession. Reno makes my nightmares go away." She laughed before playfully kissing Him on the cheek._

"_Seriously why the camera, yo?" Reno said trying his hardest not to laugh._

_She shrugged._

_She turned to the camera and smiled. "Tseng you sexy beast I would so do you."_

_Reno could no longer hold back the laugher._

Elena recognised someone was behind she just was unsure who.

"That's Cissnei." She craned her neck backwards to look at Tseng.

"Who?" She asked.

He watched the screen. "She was a turk."

She noticed a strange look in his eyes. Then realised the past tense. "K.I.A."

He didn't say anything.

She carried on watching the video.

The screen had changed to one of the offices.

_Reno was standing there looking very confused. What was more confusing was he had a file in his hands. Since when did he do paper work? _

"_What, yo?" He asked looking at the camera._

_A key card was held up in front of the camera._

"_How did you get that?" Reno asked generally interested and excited._

"_Told Tseng I needed a safe place for important documents and easy access." It was obviously Cissnei talking holding back laughter._

_Reno looked annoyed. "Whenever I say that he gives me that look and walks off."_

_I also told him that I'm sure my place is bugged and hence the reason why I have not been home in five months and I'm currently crashing at your place and I really don't trust you."_

_Reno was impressed. "Clever young grasshopper."_

"_Also I cannot get in trouble for this as I have promised to hide this from you at all cost scapegoat." _

"_You have done well my apprentice yo."_

"_Thanks here you go." She laughed tossing the key card._

The scene than again changed.

_This time it was taken from the very sofa Elena was sitting on. The camera user was looking at the bedroom door. Cissnei walked in wearing a tight black pencil skirt and a white ruffed shirt._

_Reno was the one holding the camera. It started making stupid strip tease music and Cissnei went along with it slowly taking off her top. Being really seductive. _

"_Man you really know how to make a guy frustrated, yo." Reno laughed._

"_Only you." She winked and blow kissed him. She then looked at the top in her hand. "Take it you don't like it much."_

"_I prefer the salmon pink one." Reno yawned._

"_What the one you were using to clean the bath with?" She glared._

"_Yup."_

_She rolled her eyes and lobbed the top at him. "Oh guess what, Tseng's coming to the party." She stated really happily._

"_Better charge this up then. Who knows what blackmail we could get on him." Reno said excitedly jumping up._

"I've never seen him like this." Elena stated looking sad. The moron had always been The Moron or her plaything but here he was...human...living. Every laughter was true and full of life, every joke was honest and in good taste well except the ones towards Tseng but he didn't care or show it. He was happy.

"I didn't realise how much he cared for her." Tseng said. Elena looked at him shocked. There was sadness in his voice. "I never put two and two together." Elena blinked. The great Tseng, Tseng who knew everything, who always had a plan did not see something.

She looked at the paused screen again. How much of Reno did they not know?

Tseng shifted. "We better go. He might not come back if one of us is her?"

Elena nodded. It was dawning on her this is all her fault.

Eight years ago.

Cissnei stood on the end of the bed. It was still dark out. She looked at the red head curled up asleep. It was as restful as they, the Turks, could get. She was exhausted and still wet from her shower. "Stupid AVALANCHE." She mumbled under her breath. Reno flinched and shifted. She smiled softly and knelt next to him. She moved some of his red hair away from his eyes. He flinched but didn't attack her. "Ok I know you are awake." She huffed.

"I love it when you talk dirty yo." Reno smiled not opening his eyes.

She laughed crashing out next to him.

"How long you been here Slick?" He asked turning over and looked at her. Green eyes full of mischief.

"Oh, about ten minutes." She smiled cuddling up to him.

"Well I'm not going to sleep Slick. You want hot chocolate." He stated getting up.

She smiled; advantages to hanging out with Reno. He never asked questions or pushed you. He just waited for you and talked about random stuff, or pulled off pranks to for your entertainment and to forget. She grinned. "I like your hair longer." She called.

A pan dropped in the kitchen and swearing.

"What?" He asked walking in and leaning against the door frame.

"Your hair." She smiled.

"That's what I thought you said yo." He smirked. Chocolate power had coated his face and most of his chest.

"Did you lose?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He grinned before returning to the kitchen.

She smiled. It was times like these she was happy she became a Turk.

She sat in silence when a clean Reno returned with two mugs and a bag of marshmallows. Then they just stayed quiet, carefully drinking the chocolate so not to spill it over the cream sheets.

"That reminds me slick." He stated then turned so most of his body was off the bed giving her a really 'nice' view of his ass and obviously new black boxers. "Here." He said when he got up and gave her a picture. "We worked hard to get that."

She looked at him shocked then the picture. There were two red haired kids, one had his arms around the other's neck and rested his head on top. They didn't look old. Maybe eight and four. It was hard to tell.

"That one." He pointed to the younger one. "Is my brother Lea." She got a feeling of sadness coming off Reno so she didn't push it. Then she looked harder at the picture. Sure enough the older one did look like Reno even the tattoos were there under the filth and grim.

"It was taken two weeks before they died."

She nodded. Vaguely remembering Tseng say something like that when he joined. Man did she feel old.

A small smile came across her lips as an idea formed. "Hey. If I have a kid I promise that I'll incorporate Lea in its name."

Reno blinked and looked at her taking the picture away. "We've had sex like once right?"

She started laughing, she just couldn't stop. "I'm not pregnant you Noob."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If you were I'd kill the father."

She rolled her eyes.

Present day.

Reno stood by the bridge. They used to come here to get away from the cameras. Even if she brought her own. An escape she called it. "_Because we Turks need it right?" _

He looked down at the river underneath him. It was running black. "What dipshit polluted it again." He barked a laugh then sunk into his own arms watching the river shift and move.

_"What dipshit polluted the river. Again." She sighed._

_ "Shinra." The other figure stated._

_ She smiled. "Well we are useless."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ She looked concerned at the figure. "What's wrong Reno?"_

He flinched. He just didn't want to remember anymore.

3 days before.

Reno hadn't moved from the bath tub much. She would be upset if she though he wasn't taking care of himself. She was still mad the time when he tried to kill himself. She had almost throttled him and screamed that he was the only reason she laughed. She had clung to him even when she called Tseng and shouted for Rude who lived next door. She could do the basic first aid but she had no idea on procedure when you tried to take your own life. Tseng had said there was one. Even when he arrived he didn't follow it through they just clean him up held him and hauled his ass to the hospital. The Shinra medic would have followed through with procedure.

"What was I to you Slick?" He asked the figure crying at the sink. "Why did you leave me?"

The second figure skidded in and held her concerned.

_"Reno I love you but I also love Zack." She sobbed. "What is wrong with me?"_

_ He/It was confused. "What do you mean Slick?"_

_ "I love you and always have but I can't get Zack out of my head." She sobbed into his/its top. "Please make me forget about Zack. Please Reno I'm begging you."_

_ The figure/he didn't know what to do._

_ "I want you more than Zack."_

Present day.

Elena walked back to his apartment. They had spent two hours sweeping bars. They even went into Seventh heaven much to Tifa's annoyance but they had promised to contact them if they hear of see anything and Cloud promised to tie him up. She didn't know whether he was joking or not. She stopped something was wrong. She pulled out her gun and rested against the door frame. Someone was in the apartment. She pushed the door open and jumped in ready to take out who ever was in the room. If it was Reno she was going to shoot.

Someone behind her knocked the gun and tackled her to the floor. Elena tried to turn and kick the assailant. They blocked and twisted her arms behind her back, pinning her to the floor.

"Listen to me and listen good." The voice hissed. Female. "What happened to the guy that lived here?"

Elena squealed and tried to land a kick but it was hard with her arms twisted and the assailant on her back pinning her down with a knee. "I have no idea who you are on about." She hissed back.

She screamed in pain as her arms got twisted further. "Don't mess with me. Where is he?"

Elena took slight relief when she heard footsteps before realising that they may be on her side. She growled trying to throw the weight off.

"Come on Elena you can fight better than that." Tseng stated. "Long time no see."

"Same here." The knee moved but she didn't let go of the arms. "Hit me and I'll knock your block off cow."

Elena did just that. The moment she let go Elena went to kill the bitch. She got the first punch in sending her sailing over the sofa.

"Tseng." Elena whined as she picked herself up. "Thanks alot."

The stranger looked at Tseng. "Last I heard you were dating Reeves." She laughed.

"Yeah. He wasn't impressed when that got out." Tseng smiled. Elena's heart broke. She could never get him like that.

"I really missed you." They hugged.

"Elena this is Cissnei." When Tseng said her name Elena saw it was the same girl she had been watching only slightly older which figures. Elena blinked shouldn't She be dead. Isn't that what Tseng had said.

"Where's Dumbarse?" Cissnei asked Tseng. "Oh and congrates on your promotion. Even if it is belated."

"We have lost him." Elena relaxed. Good old robotic Tseng.

"Oh." Cissnei didn't look happy. "Hi Rude."

"Cissnei." Rude nodded as he walked in.

"Any idea where he may be?" Tseng asked.

Elena felt slightly happier. Back to routine.

"I tried to get here. Some moron sent Reno a message saying I died." She hung her head.

They handed her the paper.

"Yeah that one." She sighed. "By my recognition it should have been here a week ago."

She laughed at their blank looks.

"I haven't got rusty." She smiled. "Anyway. I have something important to tell him."

"There is a chance he doesn't come back."

5 years before.

They were watching each other. Sadness hung over them.

Cissnei was the first to broken the silence. "All this time and you still can't clean up." She then proceeded to bin the cans and take away boxes.

Reno just watched her from behind the island. Cissnei became well aware of the glasses and alcohol in front of him.

Her concern was confirmed when a glass went past her head and smashed against the wall, spilling its brown liquid poison.

She turned to face him with hands on her hips. The plastic bag lay discarded across the floor. "Quite done tantruming?" She gave him a hard stare. He was being such a child.

He rubbed his face then looked at her. He looked so lost it hurt her. "Why?"

She looked at him and huffed. "I want to see something other the Shinra. As long as I remember I've been a Turk. I know no other life and that hurts...A lot."

She could have smacked herself when Reno hugged her. He just snuck up on her. She relaxed with his head in her hair and slightly deoxygenated as he was squeezing a bit too hard. She understood his pain. They had only recently sorted out they relationship after so long of being near each other and now she wanted out of being a Turk. It meant losing him and she...loved him."

"Don't cry slick." Reno said mournfully.

"I'm sorry." She said rubbing her eyes and turning away. She hated people seeing her weak.

"It's Zack isn't it?"

She nodded. "But not that reason. It's also Cloud."

He hugged her again. She turned and let him hold her.

"Who sez we can't meet up and see each other slick?"

Present Day.

Following Cissnei's direction she stopped them a building away from the bridge.

"Trust me." Was all she said before exiting the car.

Rude nodded.

Tseng and Elena were confused in the car that followed but stopped anyway. The three of them exited and followed at a distance. She knew this and signaled for them to keep distance. They watched from a distance and saw her walking up to an oblivious Reno who looked at a distance like he was debating whether to jump.

They watched as he turns to see her and she slaps him and argues with him over something. Then she said something and the change in Reno's personality was scary and gave them whiplash. He was jumping and wooping so loud they could hear him. They dance around each other happily.

Reno had turned to face his angel. "So dying is that easy yo." He smiled weakly.

Cissnei slapped him with everything she was worth. "YOU PROMISED ME." She cried.

"I kept it. I knew you would be mad so I didn't." Reno stated looking angry she would even think he would.

"We were looking for you, you..." Her sentence turned into animalistic noise.

"Why would you care? You are dead anyway." He growled.

"I'm not." She glared at him. She made him place his hand over her beating heart. "You are going to be a dad you big loon."

Reno blinked. "No shit slick?"

"No shit." She stated and then grinned. "Oh the kid's fucked for life."

Slowly the news sunk in for Reno. He started jumping up and down wooping. "Yo, I'm going to be a dad." He started dancing around with Cissnei. "Hey Shuriken do the others know?"

She shook her head. Smiling and feeling stupid that she could have though he forgot her real name. "Go tell them."

* * *

QE:P.S I know Shuriken isn't her real name but I wasn't going to make one up.

Evestar:Oh it was fun trying to work out dates. Good old Wiki and Youtube.

QE:None of us have played any of the games.

Cyndaquil:We have watched Advent children.

E.S.P:I like Cissnei.

QE:See that review button. It's lonely.

Evestar:Please donate a click for all the lonely review buttons out there.

Cyndaquil: If people review we might put up a bonus chapter.

Evestar:Mainly the party.


End file.
